<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emrys is Mine by Blackat14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992363">Emrys is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14'>Blackat14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really should listen better to his friends when they say to leave the warlock alone. Too bad Arthur is too stubborn to take the warning seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emrys is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm moving this from ff.net and edited it as it was my first story ever posted and somewhat of a mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should leave Emrys alone. He has a lot of people looking out for him."</p><p>Arthur startled as the petite black-haired women appeared from out of nowhere. He frowned after a second when her words finally registered in his head.</p><p>He still didn't understand why his friends and anyone who knew the warlock would warn him away, but every time he asked he just got the same old warning, which for his part he just ignored.</p><p>"Yes Freya, you've told me for the last month that if I don't leave Merlin alone I would face a very terrible fate. Now that you've warned me again you can leave." And with that Arthur went back to his paperwork, after all the museum didn't run itself.</p><hr/><p>"Why don't you take Freya's word and leave Emrys alone? Nothing good will come out of it."</p><p>Arthur really shouldn't have been surprised that his half-sister would come and pester him. Ever since they got their memories back, all the sorcerers he knew were seeking him out and telling him to leave Merlin alone, which Arthur wouldn't do, as he not only loved merlin, but he did care for him, they had always been close after all and he couldn't just drop merlin because people told him to.</p><p>He also wasn't afraid to tell Morgana off.</p><p>"You aren't one to talk Morgana. You've been attached to Merlin since you first met him and even after your memories came back you still wouldn't leave him alone." Arthur was satisfied when he heard her indignant huff, then was annoyed at her next response.</p><p>"That may be true dear brother, but you forget that I have Guenevere, which is why no one is warning me. My heart is Guenevere's first and foremost, Emrys is just like my little brother that I never properly protected the first time around."</p><p>Arthur cursed when he realized his sister left, getting in the last word as always.</p><hr/><p>"Sir, you really need to take your sister's advice and leave Merlin alone."</p><p>"Leon, not you too, next you're going to tell me all the knights are going to call for a meeting and tell me to leave Merlin alone, is that it?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me. When's the meeting, Leon?"</p><p>"Tomorrow night after work, sir."</p><p>"Very well, thank you, Leon you may leave."</p><p>Leon didn't need to be told twice. He bowed before running out of Arthur's office. He had a 'meeting' with lance anyway.</p><hr/><p>Arthur sat down at the head of the table that was situated in one of the bigger meeting rooms in the museum, with Leon on his right and Lancelot on his left. The rest of the knights were scattered at random. And it wasn't surprising that Gwaine was the first to speak.</p><p>"You need to leave Merlin alone mate. It won't end well for you." Gwaine paused for a second, before becoming his usual blunt self again. "Has he even reciprocated your feelings mate? Cause if he hasn't, you really need to leave him alone."</p><p>And to Arthurs shock Percival was the one who spoke next. "Gwaine is right, if Merlin hasn't shown any interest, you should leave him be. He has already sacrificed much for you, you shouldn't force him into anything just to satisfy you, sir."</p><p>Arthur let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "I will tell all of you this now, first, I'm not pressuring merlin into anything, I do care for him as well. Secondly, I'm not going to talk about my love life to any of you, and if you bring it up again I will let Morgana rip you a new one, are we clear?" He was glad to see the somewhat pale faces of his friend's, they deserved it. </p><p>He was getting up to leave when he remembered something else too.</p><p>"Someone please get Gwaine some alcohol, he's too serious right now for my liking."</p><p>And with that, he left.</p><hr/><p>It was a peaceful Saturday morning and Arthur was enjoying every bit of it, as he had a meeting that afternoon. So he was somewhat surprised at the knock on his door, mainly because he hadn't been expecting anyone to come over.</p><p>Morgana usually just used magic to barge in like she owned the place with Gwen following behind offering apologies for her girlfriend not knowing any manners.</p><p>All of the 'knights' had their own key, but would text Arthur before coming over.</p><p>And Merlin... well Arthur wasn't sure why but Merlin was either timid with coming over or brash and acted like it was his apartment.</p><p>So with a somewhat confused expression, he went to the door and was surprised at who he saw on the other side. It was none other than Mordred, and while it had taken Arthur a while to accept him again, he now viewed Mordred as a little brother.</p><p>"Arthur I need to talk to you, it's about Emrys." and just with that simple sentence Arthur was beyond annoyed and worried and it wasn't even lunch yet.</p><p>"If you're here to warn me about getting close to Merlin, don't bother. I've heard it from everyone and no one will change my mind."</p><p>and no, Arthur<em> did not squeak</em> when Mordred shoved him against the wall with magic while simultaneously shutting and locking his door.</p><p>"Listen hear Arthur Pendragon and listen well. <em><strong>Merlin is</strong></em> <strong><em>MINE. </em></strong>He has been ever since he saved me as a little druid boy, who was about to get executed. Didn't you ever wonder why he could never reciprocate your feelings? Well, it's because of me. But because of his friendship with you, I will warn you only once. <em><strong>Leave him alone."</strong></em></p><p>And with that Mordred turned and stormed out of the former king's house, leaving behind a very startled and somewhat terrified young man (Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.) Arthur vowed to himself that any warnings his friends had in the future, he would take more seriously.</p><hr/><p>"Morgana, I know you only wish to protect me but you didn't have to go tell Mordred." Merlin sighed as he peered up at the women who's lap he was currently using as a pillow.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't very well let Arthur try something when you obviously don't feel the same way. And this way you aren't hurting anybody's feelings." Morgana couldn't help but smile down at the man she considered her real brother. Ever since her memories came back both Mordred and Merlin had taken to help her control her newfound powers, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy for it.</p><p>Both were startled out of their thoughts by the door slamming shut. Morgana looked apologetically down at Merlin before teleporting out of the shared apartment. Merlin just sighed before sitting up and waiting for his boyfriend to enter the living room. And he didn't disappoint.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!? I know that you view that stuck up king as a friend but you know how I feel about the two of you. No matter what, he always forgets your taken!"</p><p>Merlin waited for his boyfriend to be immersed in his rant before approaching him.</p><hr/><p>Mordred was shaken out of his tirade by two arms intertwining around his waist and kisses being planted along his neck. And just like that, he forgot what he was upset about. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him closer before crushing their lips together.</p><p>Emrys was his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>